Paramecia
Paramecia (Superhuman System) is one of the three Devil Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. This is the most commonly seen class of Devil Fruits. Strengths The Paramecia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far, some of which even belonged to the strongest characters in the series. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves, and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative. The Paramecia group, therefore, can even make fighters out of weak individuals. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Devil Fruit's abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent of his powers until his separation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore them. Weaknesses The Paramecia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As personally experienced by Luffy, his powers of elasticity proved almost useless after he first (accidentally) acquired them, and it was only much later on that he realized the fruit's utmost potential. In short, the aspect of the devil fruit being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramecia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as Luffy thought of many innovative methods utilizing his powers, and some other fruits have highly versatile powers compared to others. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are passively released from their hands. Certain abilities with lingering effects — such as the Float-Float and Calm-Clam Fruits — would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying; this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of. Other Information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramecia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, the Gum-Gum Fruit, Revive-Revive Fruit, and Smooth-Smooth Fruit have powers that are passively active at all times, while others such as the Slow-Slow Fruit and Flower-Flower Fruit require self-activation. Some of the abilities and powers granted by Paramecia fruits may have little to no combat combative capabilities. It should also be noted that even Paramecia fruits with combative capabilities may also have general or ingenious uses outside of combat. For example, the Flower-Flower Fruit ability to bloom body parts has various applications such as spying or gathering information by blooming ears and eyes to use for eavesdropping. Another example is the elastic body granted by the Gum-Gum Fruit, allows the user to consume large quantities of food due to their elastic stomach and digestive system, though as a result this gives the user a bigger appetite. Users List of Known Paramecia Fruits *Gum-Gum Fruit: Gives the user a body made of rubber and immunity to electricity. Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry, such as bullets and cannon balls. *Flower-Flower Fruit: Allows the user to sprout body parts on any surface, including their own body. *Tremor-Tremor Fruit: *Munch-Munch Fruit: Trivia * Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:List